The Haves and Have nots
by PaChA mAmA
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. Heroes have their hearts broken and some have them mended. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

One shot about the Mage Origin, human, just a piece of something new...I think. Tell me what you think because I'm about to write another fic.

His name was Cullen and he was a Templar. He was in the Tower to watch over the Circle but it always felt like he was watching her. When she had heard his rambling about his infatuation with her before she face Uldred she felt her face flush. She wasn't supposed to hear what he thought and she said as much. But the thought that there was some one outside of her group that thought about her as something other than Mage or Warden made her want something. She couldn't have it with Alistair, he was the Royal Bastard and she couldn't budge into that.

This man was something to cherish.

* * *

She stood over him when he fell in Denerim, her staff flinging out bursts of ice to the Darkspawn that attacked. At the half moment pause in attacks she cried out triumphantly and he felt wonderful, healthy, eager. Her robes showed her creamy thighs and cleavage yet she glowed with spells.

"Get up Cullen!" she cried as she started waving her arms around in a Area of Effect spell that froze the monsters in their tracks. "I need you."

She needed him.

Cullen got to his feet and shattered the nearest darkspawn that he could get to. He charged forward with a yell that shook his lungs and felt energies wrapping around him, armoring him. She stayed close enough to protect him and heal her comrades. The General they were facing was dead and he was still standing. The district was quiet and they were still alive.

"Wardens to Fort Drakon!" Riodan shouted and Cullen spun around hoping to catch a glimpse of his mage.

She was so close to him and she looked up at him. "Maker help me for doing this." she hissed and pulled him by his armor closer to her. The kissed was like kissing a lightening bolt. It sizzled and sparked and energized him. "Don't die on me, Templar." she breathed and rushed off to fight the Archdemon.

* * *

He was led into the Arl of Recliffe Denerim home, without his armor and weapons on an invitation by the Arl himself. He waited in the study to be called. The books in the library were flat next to the texts the Mages delved into. He looked up when the door to the study opened and a familiar mage came through. She was not dressed in robes but in a dress worn by nobles. This was not the Grey Warden come to see him but the woman. She was a hero, slayer of demons and dragons and evildoers. She was supposed to looked self confident and powerful yet now... she looked unsure or embarrassed. There was a throaty chuckle from behind her and she quickly closed the study door.

"Eamon said you were in here." she replied politely. her fingers played with a gold chain held in her hands. "I'm sorry if you've been here long."

"Do you know why I was called here?" he asked.

"Yes my companions can be horrible gossips and one of them, I don't know who, told him about what you said in the Tower."

Cullen cleared his throat. "I was under a lot of pressure then."

"And now that you are not under pressure?" she replied taking a step away from the door.

"I still feel under pressure." he replied and saw her shoulders narrow. He came towards her. "I know I am not supposed to feel that way about you. I have fought the feelings for many years. "

"And you could never say anything because of your vows." she supplied. "I understand, I came to apologize for forcing you to confront those feelings and for the kiss on the battlefield. It was inappropriate."

"It was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my life." he replied coming closer her. "I will treasure it always. "

She looked up at him and felt his hands cupping her hips and her breath shuddered. "I...uh."

"I was given a special assignment yesterday by Knight-Commander Greagoir before I came here. The King to be and another mage asked it of him: That I am to watch over one Mage and one mage only: You."

"Was the othe mage Wynne?" she asked.

"Yes and the Commander holds her and First Enchanter Irving in high regard." he pulled her closer and studied her.

She looked so delicate now like a bloom of Andraste's Grace in the morning light and her dressed covered more than what her battle robes showed. He found it appealing to imagine what she held under the smooth cloth. Her eyes were light pools of grey that glistened in morning. "I am to watch over you until our lives are over."

"Which will be thirty years." she sighed. "That is as long as Alistair and I have left before the Taint kills us."

The news grimed the atmosphere but Cullen would have to accept that news now. "Thirty years is wonderful."

He bent down and kissed her. Unlike the lightening like before her lips were warm and tasted of...brandy." Have you been drinking?" he asked with a smirk.

She blushed and shrugged. "Oghren felt like I needed a glass of liquid courage before coming here."

"Was that him that chuckled?"

"No that was a naughtily raunchy elf." she chuckled shook her head. "He is a terror of sexuality."

Oh really?" he chuckled into her hair. "Well maybe we should give him something to amuse himself with."

She looked up and him and blushed. "Maybe we should."

* * *

The End.

Yep that's all. Please tell me if its yay or nay.


	2. Chapter 2

Second ficlet!!

I had to do this one.

Thanks for reading this my darlings

* * *

Neriasa was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen and she was supposed to his bride, his wife until they died. Before he was conscripted into the Grey Wardens.

She did just as she said and her Valora opened up their own shop in the alienage but she didn't deserve to be in the alienage to live in squalor. He was a hero, he was a Grey Warden and maybe now that the Arl was dead she would reconsider and they would marry.

He wore the armor of the Grey Wardens that he got at Soldier's Peak as he entered their small shop. His father, Cyrion, had informed him that she hadn't gotten married while he was gone. She was still available, so to speak. There was a elf woman with her back turned to the store front. The hair was white blond, the same white blond hair that his bride had.

His massive shadow enveloped her slight frame, his Dragon scale armor freshly repaired from the fight with the archdemon. Neriasa turned around and he smiled as her face paled. She took a few deep breathes but he spoke before she could.

"Hello Neriasa." he replied calmly. "You are still as beautiful as I remembered."

"You're alive!" she breathed and came around the counter. "Cyrion told me that you survived the battle but I could hardly hope."

"I have you to thank for that." he said and tried to remember the long dialogue he pictured on his way into the alienage. "Neriasa, I have thought about you since I left the alienage. You're beauty kept my hopes for saving Ferelden in the darkness of Orzammar and the dream world of the Fade." his armor barely made a sound as he knelt in front of her. "Will you do me the honor of being my bride? Again?"

He felt like Alistair, awkward, idiotic. I sounded a lot better in his head. He bowed his head waiting for her rejection and only glanced up to see her expression after a few moments of silence. She was in a state of shock and he had no idea on how to deal with it. Hopefully the ground would swallow him up to save him or she would snap out of it.

"Neriasa?" a familiar voice replied from the back room of the store. "Have you seen that salve I made-" Valora was oblivious to the scene out front and barged in to see the Hero of Ferelden on bended knee in front of her friend. "Oh my."

Neriasa turned her head slowly to her friend. "Valora?" she pleaded. "Is this real? Is he really standing in front of me?"

Valora smiled at her friend like she would a curious child. "Yes, my friend." she replied. "He's on bended knee before you."

Neriasa's face broke out in a relieved smile. "Oh good I was starting to think I had gone mad." she looked down and him and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "I had dreamed of this far more times than I can count."

Neriasa leaned forward and kissed his lips, softly. He didn't dare move for fear of losing her closeness. "You are my hero. Have you finally come to claim your prize?" her eyes twinkled.

"You are more than I have ever wanted." he replied against her lips. "Say you'll marry me."

"I'll marry you," she smiled and straightened. "Stand and lets go tell your father that he will have wedding."

He couldn't help but grin as he stood and wrapped his arms around her fragile body. "You have made me the happiest man alive. Alistair wants to meet you as well."

Neriasa blanched at the thought of meeting the King of Ferelden. "The king wishes to meet me?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I think he wants to know for sure that you are real and not an idle camp side fantasy. Alistair is a good man."

Valora cleared her throat and brought the couple's attention to her. "I'll keep watch over the shop. You two get out of here and go make a family."

The couple wore matching grins as they maneuvered through the alienage to Cyrion's house to give the elder the news.

* * *

Another one done. And I have a another plodding around in my head. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

I think that Gilmore would be a great first crush for the female Cousland. He's certainly cute.

So here's a have not. Enjoy people and by Andraste's Holy Knickers review!

* * *

She had always made time to be in the training yard when he was in the arena. His skin would glisten like alabaster and his red hair would plaster against his head as flames licked ice. Smooth skin not yet aged and the sweetest smile. It was hard to not dream of his eyes in the dreams of the Fade. If she were a Mage all it would take would be the offer of having him as hers and she would have been slain by a Templar for demonic possession.

There were times when she would spot a blade of straw stuck in his hair at the back of his head and she knew where he had been. She was quick to pluck it out of his hair and jest with him, not showing that she wanted to be the one in the hayloft with him. Stroking his strong jaw and tasting his lips. Ladies did not think that way.

Fergus would give her knowing glances when her eyes would linger on the young knight's back as he walked away. He knew why she shied away from marriage when Mother would bring it up. Poor little sister with a crush that would cause such scandal. His sister never let on about it but he knew it. Oriana would chide him about teasing his sister in such dreadful manner about her prolonged single hood.

She wanted to rush to him and embrace him with relieved arms when she and Mother made it to the Main Hall. She wanted him to leave with them but he was ever the brave knight and refused. It was his duty to fight for the Couslands until he died. She did not wish this on him. He should be able to live until he died of old age, in his sleep, with many red haired children and grandchildren.

Mother and Father would die with him, her dream was ending that night. Andraste was cruel to rip such things from her.

In the dead of darkness she cried for their loss. Duncan let her cry against his shoulder that night. Such loveliness was lost in the Wardens and he knew he had condemned her and honored her in her acceptance of the Warden's offer.

* * *

Her mind, in the darkest of nights on the road, would turn from the awkwardly adorable Warden to the flaming red haired image of her knight. Next to her Leliana lay sleeping and she would sigh and try to sleep. Her war hound would keep watch outside her tent and would watch her careful if she left her tent and walked into the woods at night or poked at the coals in their campfire.

In her heart she kept the last wonderful sight she had of him, when they were fighting rats in the larder. They laughed as they left Nan and she went to speak to her mother. Poor Dairren was her distraction, his hair not so red but it would do. He was leaner than her knight, Alistair was like that as well. Maybe if Gilmore had known that she had slept with someone then maybe he would have seen her as a woman instead of his lady.

He never knew that she had loved him since they were just blossoming into adult hood. She wanted to blurt it out before it was too late but he pushed her out of the Hall to the larder before she could do so.

* * *

She had convinced Alistair to marry the one woman he didn't want to marry. It was her own fault, she had rebuffed the Warden. He was going to be her King and _she_ was worried about restarting the Cousland House. The name must be held in Highever until it is swallowed up by the ocean. She was fine with the idea of Alistair marrying Anora until she saw Fergus in the crowd at the palace.

_Stupid_, _stupid_ _girl_. She scolded herself even as she hugged her brother, freely and tears of joy ran down her face. The Cousland name would live on through her brother. Highever was safe. Fergus was sorry about Gilmore and she was sorry about Oriana and Oren.

Brother and sister would grieve in Highever.

And then they would move on. Couslands are strong and they will as strong as they need to be.


End file.
